Cuenta
by Frany Fanny Tsuki
Summary: — ¿Qué es esto?—cuestiono Kagura mirado la hoja que sádico le había dado. Este sin embargo ni siquiera sonrió— no vez china, mi dinero.


L **os personajes no me perteneces, si no a Gorila senpai, Hideaki sorachi** , tampoco la imagen de portada, esa pertenece a su respectivo dueño, lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Semi Au.- se sitúa dos años después de los eventos del manga, Kagura tiene 16 y okita 20.**

Cursiva: recuerdos anteriores,pensamientos.

—: diálogos

Palabras fuerte, vulgares, insinuaciones -lime.

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener Out of Character (OoC): fuera del personaje .

Nota: inspirado en el especial que hizo la jump, sobre las heroinas de la jump :'v

Gracias **Karen -Cryss Ah** por mostrarme lo que la jump hizo :'v y por animarme a subirlo.

* * *

 **Summary:**

— ¿Qué es esto?—cuestiono Kagura mirado la hoja que sádico le había dado. Este sin embargo ni siquiera sonrió— no vez china, mi dinero.

* * *

 **Cuenta.**

 **por Frany**

(Capitulo único)

Aún era bastante temprano, cuando un fuerte golpe la despertó, Kagura de mala gana se levantó, no sin antes mirar el cuarto de su tutor que estaba vacío, seguramente se quedó tirado en algún callejón, pensó Kagura bostezado y dirigiéndose al molesto invitado que no dejaba de golpear la puerta.

Apenas abrió la puerta y el capitán de la primera división entro como si del dueño se tratara.

—China— hablo con voz seria, Kagura lo miro con ojos aburridos.

— ¿Que quiere chihuahua? Es temprano para estar jodiendo, aru..

—China— volvió a repetir esta vez más fuerte que la primera vez, Kagura lo miro extrañada, sin saber porque Sougo de repente le extendió un papel— toma.

— ¿Y esto?—cuestiono tomado aquel papel.

—No lo vez— respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco— ¿acaso no saber leer?

— ¡Claro que se leer!—pero ella no comprendía lo que decía aquel papel, hablaba sobre algo legal y propiedad, no solo aparecía el nombre del sádico, sino también el suyo.

— ¿Qué esto?— volvió a repetir, se estaba hartado que ese idiota la estuviera molestado tan temprano, ¡acaso no sabía que necesitaba dormir más de 12 horas!

—Es mi dinero, no pensé que fueras tan estúpida.

—Tú dinero, pff, vaya que robar impuesto si dejas— la chica miraba los muchos números que poseía la cuenta, no se imaginó que Sougo fuera tan desgraciado para restregárselo en su cara, Gintoki nunca le había pagado en todo el tiempo que llevaba en los Yorozuya.

—Kagura. — la adolescente de dieciséis años abrió mucho sus ojos, era la primera vez que le hablaba por su nombre.—Esto son mis ahorros, te lo daré todo.

— ¿Todo?— una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, no podía creerlo, ¿acaso sádico se había vuelto loco?, ese cara de niño le estaba regalado tanto dinero, de pronto dejo de sonreír.

Puede que fuer aun amanto, incluso que no sabía mucho de cosas legales, pero nadie, mucho menos el estúpido sádico era tan generoso para darle algo, "No puede obtener nada sin dar primero algo a cambio, para crear algo de igual valor debe perderse, recordó las palabras que edw*rd Elr*c.

— ¿Qué quieres?—cuestiono sin vacilar y con ojos acusadores— no creo que seas tan generoso para darme algo sin recibir nada, habla estúpido.

—Vaya China, realmente no eres estúpida, está bien, te daré todo mi dinero y todo lo que poseo con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?— exigió la joven Yato.

— Desnúdate para mí. —no lo dijo en broma, ni siquiera con su sonrisa sádica, lo dijo tan serio que Kagura por un momento pensó que ese hombre no era Sougo Okita, su eterno rival.

—¿Desnudarme?— murmuro, sin aun creerlo, ¿acaso aquel chico le estaba proponiendo que ella... ¿Qué ella se ..? Las palabras ni siquiera se podía formular en su mente, el sádico de mierda quería verla desnuda, ¿a ella?

—Ehhhhh— la chica soltó aquella hoja como si esta le quemara, sus mejillas estaba tan rojas como su cabello bermellón. Kagura se sentía como una presa atrapada por su depredador. Sougo cerró la puerta y camino hacia ella.

—Quiero que te desnudes— murmuro suavemente—para mi, china.

—Estúpido—dio dos pasos hacia tras, en un intento por alejarse de él— ¿Qué mierdas dices?

—No te hagas la inocente, vamos, no están difícil Kagura, después de todo, a ti te gusta desnudarte— esto lo dijo más como un reproche que una burla.

—Tu maldito Chihuahua, te denunciare a la ONU, no, le diré a gin-chan que te castre desgraciado, como puedes pensar ni siquiera que yo, la gran Kagura reina de Kabuki pueda desnudarse por dinero ¿qué clase de perra barata crees que soy?

—Al menos admites que eres una perra.

—Maldito sádico de mierda, vez lo que me haces decir, estúpido— la chica se estaba preparado para golpearlo, ella no se detendría, le rompería todo lo que se llamaba cara.

Sin embargo la mirada penétrate de Sougo le hizo sentirse realmente intimidada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto como un buen generoso Suga daddy— ¿dinero, joyas, ropa? dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

—Te estas pasado imbécil, ya te dije que yo no hago nada de esos ...

—Así— soltó una risa macabra— entonces que es esto— Sougo saco dentro de su chaqueta una revista de la jump, un especial sobre heroína de la shonen, Kagura no entendió a que se refería, solo hasta que sádico le mostro una imagen, una imagen donde ella salía desnuda bajo su fiel sombrilla.

Diría que se sintió humillada sería poco, su rostro se pudo completamente rojo, la joven Yato tomo a aquel manga y miraba aquel dibujo de demonio.

— ¡ ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?!— Exigió respuesta a su invitado— ¡ESTÚPIDO, TÚ LO HICISTE! –Acuso la chica— ¿VERDAD DESGRACIADO?— Sougo no respondió sino que la miraba de forma penetrante

—Ahora dirás qué no eres tú.

— ¡Claro que no soy yo!—grito la chica despertado a Sadaharu, quien salía de su sueño para mirarlos.

—Kagura

—Sougo.

Sin embargo la chica pudo sentir como aquel chiquillo la tomaba de la barbilla y empujaba hacia el piso.

— ¡¿Que mierda te pasa?!

—Te quiero a ti— dijo completamente serio— Ahora desnúdate para mí perra.

Las mejillas de Kagura brillaba más rojo de lo que ya estaba, la joven Yato le dio un cabeza, haciendo que Sougo cayera al piso.

—Bastardo me estas insultado con eso de "desnúdate perra" ¿Qué te crees imbécil?— la joven Yato se levantó y alzo su puño, golpearía a ese hijo de su maíz, le enseñaría que Kagura no era ninguna prostituta barata, luego de eso iría contra toda esa editorial y los mataría, claro que lo haría, les dispararía hasta quedarse sin balas.

—Te daré mi dinero —volvió a decir mientras se levantaba del suelo y sobándose donde le había golpeado—te comprar todo lo que quieras, incluso te llevaré a los podrido restauranes de cinco estrellas, pero china dame tu palabra que eres mía.

—Pero que clases de estupidez dices imbécil – nunca se esperó aquel tipo de declaración, porque este idiota le estaba diciendo aquello, acaso, acaso eso significaba que él ¿quería algo con ella?— L-a gran rei-na Kagura no puede to-mar a un simple roba impu-esto – intento excusar, con voz temblorosa, que era ese extraño sentimiento que crecía en su estómago, ¿acaso era hambre?.

Pero Sougo no la dejo terminar, nuevamente se abalanzó hacia ella, el cuerpo de Sougo quedo encima suyo, él la tomo por los hombros, Kagura sintió como algo de ella temblaba, ¿porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquel modo? , porque no podía aparta sus ojos de los suyos, porque de pronto Sougo le parecía bastante atractivo.

—No lo volveré a repetir china— su voz sonó suave y extrañamente calidad—Tú serás eres mía y de nadie más— bajo su rostro cerca de su cuello— nadie volverá a posar su estúpidos ojos en ti— paso su legua por su cuello, Kagura dejó escapar un gemido.

Kagura no sabía cómo tomar aquello, por una parte esa situación era la vas bizarra y seguramente sacada de un fanfic barato y seguramente la autora no tenía nada bueno que hacer, ella no podía hacer eso ¿o sí?

— ¿Qué haces? Sádico d-e mier-da, Sada-haru no está viendo…

—No es algo que él no haga —dijo Sougo entre jadeo— él lo hace con su perra y yo lo hago contigo, que no es muy diferente.

—¿A-quien llamas perra, chihuahua?

— Te lo dije Kagura, nadie te volverá a ver desnuda, a excepción de mi— sádico la miro y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, la beso con ferocidad.

Las manos de Sougo fueron bajos hacia su pequeña cintura, poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a estorbar.

Sougo no podía controlar sus impulsos, quería a Kagura, la haría suya en ese instante, la tomaría en aquella sala, no le importa, ni siquiera si jefe de levantaba o ese estúpido perro lo estuviera viendo con ojos abiertos.

No volvería a dejar que nadie comercializará con su china, de eso se encargaría, no dejaría que nadie pensara ni siquiera en ella, quizá era un maldito machista, pero Kagura, aquella china marimacha era suya.

En ese momento la puerta del recibidor se abrió. Un hombre del permanente apareció con una resaca de los mil demonios.

—Kagura ya llegué— Gintoki había ingresado a la casa, mientras se quitaba los zapatos miro en el suelo su preciada jump, una venita sobresalía de su rostro, no fue hasta que miro bien la jump y la página que se encontraba, su rostro se tornó blanco como la leche— ¡PERO QUE MIERDA ES ESTO! YO LOS MATO…— las palabras murió cuando levanto la mirada y vio a esos dos adolescentes de forma para nada inocente. Algo dentro de Gintoki se rompió—¡TÚ!— gruñó como todo padre que atrapa a su hija en pleno acto—¡ESTAS MUERTO!.

 **—¡Ban—Kai!**

En ese momento Sakata Gintoki despertó el poder que yacía dormido en el, ahora vencería a la malvada editorial y al gorila profanador de hijas.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Notas finales** : lo curioso del asunto es que frany se le ocurrió otro fic con la misma temática pero un poco más de limer XD últimamente el okikagu esta absorbiendo me mucho, mis ideas gira entorno a estos dos , lo se, me estoy volviendo loca, mi excusa xD supongo que los grupos hace cambiar a uno, sobre todo teniendo a tal pareja, en fin, si llegaste hasta aqui, gracias por leer, de verdad.

Aun siento que falta algo a mis escritos, no estoy del todo segura.

El final siempre fue que gin llegara, porque xD porque deseaba que el llegara :'v ademas , me divertir imaginado su rostro en ver a kagura en la jump, XD sougo es un cabrón y no me queda decir que queria profanar a la waifu.

XD lo de bankai siempre fue pensado XD

 **nos leemos luego.**

 **con cariño frany:3**

 **27-11-2017**


End file.
